Defying Laws of Love
by Sanctuary-Enigma
Summary: Kenshin is different person. Kaoru is a young woman who dreams to be famous. When a man claims he can make her wish come true, all Kenshin can do is offer her love. Will that love be enough? Or not?
1. Dreams

To my dearest readers, thank you all for your support on my other stories, and I hope you do like this story.  This story is based on the idea of two different worlds meeting together and defying every law by falling in love with each other.  Kenshin is a young man in his mid twenties, looking for a job as a writer.  As a man who believes in love, he meets the beautiful temptress known as Kaoru.  Here is where the story begins unfolding a lot of drama, and some suspense.  Please do enjoy!  If you have any suggestions, comments, or any questions, please leave them in your review.  Thanks to you Deseray and all my other wonderful reviewers for inspiring me once again! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series.  I wish I did but I don't. : (

Dreams

Chapter one

               It was a rainy, windy cold night.  Kenshin sat in a room that was once his.  Before he ever left to go Kyoto, this place, this room with beautiful scenery of Tokyo River was his only home.  Now it was nothing but a dreadful memory he returned too, after the dreadful incident that took place in Kyoto.  Because of the dreadful incident Kenshin was no longer himself.  He felt his soul torn to pieces, he felt like he had nothing left to live for, nothing to keep him going in this world.

               "It's amazing how this world can be so cruel.  It amazing how one day everything is normal and then the next day, everything is lost so easily.  Why must faith itself be so cruel?  Why can't I be happy for once?  Is it because of the sins I've committed?  Is it because loving someone is a sin?  Why?" Kenshin asked himself as he turned around to look at his old room one last time.  His memories went back to the days when she was around, the beautiful raven hair girl, with beautiful sapphire eyes that could captivate anyone, beautiful curvy pink lips, and with a killer body, that no man could get so easily.  Yes she was a temptress.  Every man tried to bed her, they offered her money, they offered her the world, and even love, but the only one who was ever capable of stealing her heart was Kenshin himself.  "Why?"

               All Kenshin ever did was love.  He believed in love.  But he only looked for the woman who could teach him true love, and as soon as she came, she went as if she never came at all.  She vanished into thin air leaving him all alone in the world, leaving his heart a half and not a whole.  Without his beloved Kaoru, he was nothing.  It was like a man not having any oxygen to breathe, or a fish without water.

               Kenshin left his old home to walk the dark deserted streets of Tokyo.  The rainy night drenched him, the wind raveling him with its cold embrace.  Kenshin was nothing.  This was his punishment for whatever sin he committed, for the sin of falling in love with someone he wasn't supposed to love.

               "Why Kami-sama, why must I suffer for falling in love?  Why must she go?  Why couldn't she stay here with me?  What sin have we both committed?  Were we two not good for each other?  Was that it?  I know I've taken lives, I know I am unworthy of her love.  She was like an angel, a goddess, sent from the heavens to show me what true love is, to teach to me how it's like to love.  I know I was never good enough for her.  I know I couldn't give her the riches, or the fame she deserved.  I know I couldn't provide her a comfortable house, or give her the proper care she needed, but she still loved me anyways.  I know we were of two different classes, and what she did, she only do it to make her dreams come true.  But why?  Why Kami-sama, why must she go?  Why did she fall in love with me?" Kenshin asked the eerie night.  As he fell down to his knees, his hands covered his face, his long blood red hair flowing harshly with wind, he fell into a deep slumber only saying one word, "why?"

Flashback

               Japan days, were days full of dreams.  The long war was over and Japan was taken over by a new government, which promised peace to all.  Everyone were allowed to speak their minds, they all went through an error like the Renaissance where people wanted to know answers beyond the human knowledge.  They wanted to know more about the world.  They wanted to know more about emotions, about feelings.  Since everyone were somehow effected from the long war, they all looked for means and ways to gather back their strength, to move and live in their new lives in error known as the Meiji error.  While many different idealistics were going on, Kyoto the heart of Japan became known as the first place to recover from the long war mainly because of the entertainment there.  Many people believed to forget the horrors of the war; they must entertain themselves with music, with plays, with dances.  People, who dared to dream, moved to Kyoto hoping that they too could join in with the others like themselves and one day become famous.  But the journey was incredibly long, and people, who dared to dream, had to leave their families, their friends, their old lives behind, to start fresh in the cruel world Kyoto nights offered them.

               One man who was a skilled swordsman, who fought the long war that took place in Japan, wanted to live a new life.  He wanted to start off fresh, and make his life worth more to live for.  Not only was he talented in wielding a sword, or cooking good food, but he was also a talented writer, whose words could steal the heart of many.  Because he dared to dream he decided to go to Kyoto to start off fresh to see if there was a place for him, a job where he could work as a writer.

               As he reached his final destination, he found the streets of Kyoto to be so over populated.  Just around every corner were beautiful chicks, and a place where people, mostly men could easily be entertained.  Kenshin was fascinated by how Kyoto looked like.  They were people everywhere.  Many places had many job offerings looking for a writer.  Kenshin had an old friend he decided to stay with for the mean time being here in Kyoto.  He decided to leave his old friend when he made enough money to support himself and buy himself a decent home.  He was excited.

               Kenshin walked down a couple streets, until he reached a deserted alleyway.  There was he saw a sliding door, similar to the ones like he saw in Tokyo.  'See Kyoto isn't so much different from Tokyo, so this place should make me feel more like home, then anywhere else,' Kenshin thought to himself.  He smiled at that idea.  Before he could knock on the sliding door to let his old friend know he came, the sliding door slid opened and arms pulled him inside his old friend's home.

               "Sanosuke, you surely cold give someone a fright.  Couldn't you wait at least for a knock?" Kenshin asked his old friend, his warm violet eyes taking in his friend's appearance.  He grew a little taller, from the last time Kenshin saw him.  He was about a few inches taller then him, a muscular body, with a white bandage wrapped around his abdomen area.  He wore all white, and in the back he wore a symbol which said bad, that reminded him of his past.

               Sanosuke looked pleased to see his old friend once again.  His brown eyes were full of joy.  "Well it's good to see you again.  I see the war hasn't changed much about you Kenshin.  If you ask me your opinion about you, I will say you only grew a couple inches, but that's all really," Sanosuke said trying to irritate his friend a little bit.

               "Don't make me go Battousai on you Sanosuke.  You wouldn't like the outcome," said Kenshin coldly, his warm violet eyes flashed amber for an instant.

               "Now I definitely wouldn't want you turning Battousai on me, because the last time that happened, you nearly tore out my throat.  I don't want to have to go through that again," replied Sanosuke waving both his hands in the air to surrender himself if a battle was about to start.  "Plus I think I got a little rusty, after all I hadn't had a good battle within ages.  Every man in Kyoto seems to be weaklings and they're only interested in entertaining themselves with the chicks."

               "Oh really!  Well I was wondering if you knew where I could get a good decent paying job, where I can work as a writer.  I know Kyoto is looking for many talented writers," said Kenshin as he looked away from his friend to look out on the streets of Kyoto.

               "Are you crazy?  You've already came here, and you all ready to work.  What kind of man are you?  And when have you gave up sword fighting, for writing?" asked Sanosuke, while he looked at his friend with a weird expression on his face. He wondered if the war had a great after effect on Kenshin.

               "No, it's not that.  I just came here with attention of starting off a new life.  I want to live it peacefully, not a life full of violence."

               "Well then you came to the right place.  But before you start looking for a job, lets look for a nice place to entertain ourselves for tonight.  What do you say Kenshin?"

               "I don't think that's a great idea.  I'll stay in for tonight.  It's best if I rest, because I'll be needing my energy tomorrow Sano, but thanks for the offer."

               "You really are crazy, you know that right?  Come on.  Come for one night.  I promise you won't regret it."

               "No I won't go Sano.  I just told you what I wanted to do," replied Kenshin.  Just for a moment his violet eyes turned amber.  He never liked when someone forced him to comply too their wishes.  When he said something, it meant his final decision.

               "I'm sorry Kenshin.  I didn't mean to make you all moody and such.  The reason why I thought you would like this place is because you need a little fun in your life.  When was the last time you ever been with a woman?  You're so caught into taking life so seriously, you don't take time to enjoy it," Sanosuke said.  He realized he must have said something to knock some sense within his friend because he saw some realization hit his friend's eyes.

               "Sanosuke, have you ever fell in love?  Have you ever been with a woman, that you know you'll want to spend the rest of your life with her?" asked Kenshin.  He saw Sanosuke shook his head.  "You might call me crazy, or something else, but I'm looking for the dream girl who've I been waiting for all my life.  This woman is not ordinary; she's the only person who I'll want to share the rest of my life with, to share all my happiness, my sadness, my worries.  I want to share everything with her.  I want to be able to look at her and know all my problems are put aside.  I want to be able to hold her, and know I could offer her all the warmth and comfort in her world.  I want her to be truthful to me.  I want to be able to look into her eyes, and see all the love she holds for me. I want to be that one special person for her, as she's that one special person for me.  And until I meet that girl, no girl will ever have me."

               Sanosuke, awed by his friend's speech, couldn't believe this was the same Kenshin he knew from the long war.  He seemed to change so much after the war.  It's amazing how people could change after a certain time.  His friend also awed Sano because, while Kenshin spoke, he saw the look of determination and passion in his friend's eyes.  "I understand now Kenshin.  Someday I know you'll find the girl of your dreams, and when you do, she'll be hell lucky to have you.  The main reason I wanted you to come to this special place is because there is a special job offering for a writer.  The place is a popular, and whoever works there gets a decent pay."

               Kenshin was happy to hear the news from his good friend.  He was so happy, that he got his things together and was up and ready to go.  "You should have told me that from the beginning." 

               Sanosuke and Kenshin entered an enchanting place filled with bright colors.  Women were on entertaining men, with the provocative kimonos they were wearing, showing a lot of legs.  Kenshin's face turned crimson red as he saw the way the women dressed.  He couldn't believe these women were not modest women.  They acted more like whores, to use a man for his money, and then go for the next man available.  Before Kenshin could fully realize what was going on, a whole bunch of woman gathered around him, touching all over his chest, his face.  Kenshin got even a better view of their creamy flesh exposed from their kimonos.  He closed his eyes and turned his head away.  The women impressed his darker side, but they also irritated him, for their lack of self-respect.  These women were easy for him to get, plus they were the lowest things on the line.  Any man, who wanted a woman like them, really didn't know what respect was.  

               Kenshin moved himself away from the crowd of women.  They were disappointed in him, for not finding them attractive.  He smirked.  He liked playing hard to get.  He liked when women went after him, but most of the time he didn't pay them any attention.

               What is this place you took me too anyways Sano.  If this is another one of your tricks then I'll definitely teach you some manners," Kenshin said harshly.  His violet eyes turning amber.  His amber eyes alone scared everyone.  They were warning them not to mess with him.  He wasn't in the mood to be messed with.

               "We're here for the opening night.  This place is called Buccoo Reef.  The owner of this place owns all these women.  He wants to use them along with some talented men to open up a theater where they could entertain people like ourselves.  This is just the opening.  The women are being used to attract men to come to this place.  That's all they're being used for," replied Sano looking at a couple women, who winked at him.  With just that very little information Sano left his friend to go chat with the couple of attractive women.

               Kenshin stood there for a few moments watching all the people gathered around him.  They only moved away when they saw his amber eyes.  'Is there anything interesting?  Anything that can so captivate me?  Anything worth my attention?' Kenshin thought.  As he lost himself in thought, he never realized a seductress walked up into his view.  He only recognized her presence when her sapphire eyes clashed with amber eyes.  But what amazed him most about the temptress before him was the fact she never moved away from him.  Instead she held her ground; her sapphire eyes caught his amber eyes, and challenged him to a staring contest.  Kenshin couldn't believe he was captivated by this woman's boldness.  The way her sapphire eyes held him, he could see so much defiance, and so much spirit within her.  That was hard to find in a woman.  Her aura was one that carried mystery; her scent was the scent of jasmine leaving a man to their waking.  She was one hell of a woman who could arouse men with her looks alone.  

               Kenshin couldn't help but moved his amber eyes away from the beautiful temptress in front of him, and have his eyes wander down her body.  She was just dressed in a simple golden kimono, which showed her bare shoulders, and two slits, which showed her creamy well shaped legs.  When the young seductress knew he was examining her, she couldn't help but smirk.  She had his attention, when no other woman could get it, plus she won him in their staring contest.

               As fast as she was there, was as fast as she left.  Kenshin couldn't help but stare at that young woman utter fascination.  'Who was she?' he wondered.


	2. The Meeting

Dear readers, yes this is like the story from Moulin Rouge, or at least the beginning is.  But as the story continues, it definitely has its differences.  I was mostly inspired to write this fic, because I wanted to give a point of view to everyone who read this about Kaoru.  Everyone sees her as one way, but I want to enhance that point of view, after all she is my favorite girl anime.  Please enjoy the story, and don't be harsh in your review.  I am sensitive person.  Please feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, or questions.  Thanks!  Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series.  I wish I did but I don't. : ( 

The Meeting

Chapter two

               He was enthralled by her beauty, the way she carried about herself.  He knew just by looking at her, she carried something special, something-other women didn't possess in here.  He wished he could gather enough courage and go talk to her, to get to know her a little better.  He wondered what a beautiful woman like herself was doing in a dangerous place like this.  This was no place for a woman at all.  In here women were whores, men got what they wanted from them, and then left like it was nothing.  Kenshin vowed to never be like that.  Instead he wanted a good girl, a girl who can love him, despite his committed sins, and somehow by looking at this temptress that stood before him, and dared challenged him to a staring contest, captured his full undivided attention.  He could tell by just looking at her, she wasn't innocent, but she wasn't guilty of any crime either.  She was just a woman, no a beautiful goddess who had to find some way to live in this cruel world.                   

               Kenshin stared at the young beautiful woman; he was so caught entranced by her beauty, memorized by her features, that he never noticed his friend Sanosuke was at his side.

               "A temptress she is.  She seems to know how to charm a lot of men," said Sanosuke as he looked at his friend, admiring the fact that a woman did get his attention after all.  Sano looked at the young woman that Kenshin couldn't seem to take his eyes off of, and sighed.  He knew the young woman would be able to capture Kenshin.  There was never one man she couldn't charm.  She was a great actress, a woman who knew a lot about men's desires.  She knew exactly what they wanted, and she did it all for one dream.  

               Kenshin so entranced by the mysterious woman; finally he looked beside him, and saw his friend.  He couldn't believe that his friend caught him drooling over a beautiful woman.  Earlier he made a speech, saying he wanted a woman to love him as much as he loved her.  He wanted a good woman who he could share the rest of his life with.  But here he was now, falling for a woman he knew he could never have.  She was in a different world.  She didn't know what love was.  All she knew, was how to pleasure men and get what she wanted.  She knew how to act fairly well, and charm every man she came across.  Kenshin wondered why he was bothering himself with this woman.

               "To bad you can't have her though," replied Sano.  He saw his friend looked at him with a shock look on his face. Sano knew exactly what he was thinking at the precise moment and time.  Every man wanted her, but they could never have her, for she only belonged to one man.  If any man dared to lay one hand on her without permission, it will be the end of him.

               "What do you mean Sano?  Isn't she like the others?" asked Kenshin, as he glanced back at the mysterious woman.

               "Every single woman that you see inside here, are not ordinary.  They all have their talents, and all of them are cunning in their ways.  They know how to get what they want.  That is why they are known as Shishio's women."

               "Oh, I see."

               "You never know what'll they are going to do.  The woman whom you seem to be so interested in is one woman you should dare stay away from.  She isn't worth your want, because she's already taken.  She's belongs to another."

               "Sorry Sano, I didn't know that.  I think it's best if we leave then," said Kenshin, as he walked away from his friend and was heading outside in Kyoto streets.

               "Though I could see the main reason why you like her so."  Kenshin glanced over his shoulder to see if his friend was in his right state of mind.  First thing Sano was telling him to stay away from the girl, admonishing him not to mess with her.  The next, he was trying to prove his statement, as if though forgetting what he said earlier.

               "She's rare among his group.  Actually she's a rare one to find in Kyoto.  I will say that out all the women here, she carries something special that others don't carry.  That's why she's dangerous to mess with.  Shishio honors that woman, and will never share her with anyone else.  He wants her for himself.  He only uses her to make endless money, but without her that money will never come.  She has incredible talent, and knows how to make any man fall to her feet.  But I feel so sorry for her."

               "Why do you feel so sorry for her?" Kenshin questioned.  He wondered what Sano meant by his last statement.  Did Sano know something about this woman, others didn't know?  Did Sano mess with this woman, and that's why he's warning him to stay away from her?  Kenshin felt jealousy raged through him.  He bent his head, so that his bloody red bangs covered his now burning amber eyes.  He didn't want to startle Sano.  He wanted to hear everything and anything he can about this mysterious woman.

               Sano hesitated for a moment.  He didn't know whether he should continue or not.  Never did he share any information to anyone else.  Of course he knew the beautiful woman.  He was one of the fewest people she trusted, but it was because of him she suffered so much.

               "You see, she's different.  She will always be that way.   A hard woman to find, is one like her.  She acts the way she acts, because she has to live in a world, where the strongest survive, but deep down inside she isn't like that.  She's a woman with ideals, a person who can speak passionate words, and she's a woman with a heart of gold."

               Kenshin felt his amber eyes flared.  He should have known that Sano laid his hands on this young beautiful woman.  How else did he know her so intimately?  But besides feeling anger, he felt his heart jump when Sano mentioned the fact that she had a heart of gold.  Did that mean she knew how to love?  Did that mean she didn't have a stolid personality?  

               "Look I'm willing to tell information you about her, but just promise one thing," Sano replied as he looked at his friend seriously.  He never wanted him to get hurt, and to endure so much pain he will receive if he was caught being with her.

               "And what is that one thing Sano?"

               "That you'll be more careful when you are around her."

               "Okay got it."  Sano walked up to his friend.  And as they headed out towards Kyoto Street, he told everything to his friend.  The scene played right before his own eyes.

Flashback

               In the rainy dreary night, Sano walked the streets of Kyoto.  He did a job, and it took longer then expected.  This was the time of war, the time when people all over Japan begged and hoped for the war to soon be over.  People wanted their freedom, they wanted to move on with their lives, but the war still continued and every night more innocent people died.

               As Sano walked across the street, he headed towards an alleyway.  There he smelled fresh liquid of blood.  On the dirty, bloody ground laid a dead corpse.  Sano covered his nose.  He was used to seeing dead corpses but to smell the fresh blood, was something he could never get use to.  The man's tattered clothes were drenched in fresh blood, there were slash wounds on his chest and his throat.  His eyes were left wide open, lifeless, he must have died a painful death.  Before Sano could walk any further, he felt another aura, except this aura felt like it wouldn't pose any threat.  There was something special about the aura.  It had more of an affable feeling towards it, then a stoic kind.

               "Who's there?" he called as he scanned his surroundings.  The one place he didn't expect anything to be was where a shadow lurked.

               "It's a pity how he died.  An innocent doesn't deserve to die for nothing, but he did die because he was at the wrong place at the wrong time," said a voice gently.  Sano felt the impact of the voice and instantly he felt enthralled by it.  He wanted to listen to it forever, but he wouldn't act so submissively to it.

               "Who are you?  What do you want?" Sano asked the stranger.  Even though this shadow, which was woman looked harmless, he decided not to take her to lightly.

               "I ask of your assistance stranger.  I am looking for a place called Buccoo Reef."  The shadow came within a distance he could see.  He couldn't make out her face as yet, because the alleyway was dark.  With a few glimpses he was able to capture, he saw her womanly form perfectly.   He couldn't seem to take his light brown eyes away from the woman's figure so easily.

               "That is no place for a woman like yourself.  Plus you shouldn't even be out here in the streets at night.  Anything could happen to you.  Anyways why do you want to go to a place like Buccoo Reef?  A place like that is dangerous for you.   You don't know the type of people who lurk there."

               "You don't even know who I am, yet you worry about me?"  She walked closer to him, moving a few steps, as she clung at the ends of her kimono.

               Sano heard a rustle of clothing, and he felt himself grow nervous.  This woman abstruse him in so many different ways.  The way she carried about herself, ladylike yet an unpredictable woman made him more interested in getting to know her.

               "You are a woman, who's entering a dangerous place.  It's of my concern for your reasoning on why you are entering there alone without any protection."

               "Well that has nothing to do with your business good sir.  All I ask of you is to take me there at once."

               "And if Shishio finds you, he will surely have his fun pleasuring you, when you'll be safer at home."

               "My trip is one of business to see him, and that's all I'm going to tell you."

               "Are you willing to throw away your life so easily?  I know this is the time of war, and no one will ever know when this war is going to end, but it doesn't mean you should give up life so easily."

               The woman stopped approaching closer to Sano.  From where she was, he observed her well.  Even though he still couldn't see her face, he saw she wore a dark kimono embodied with flowers.  The kimono at the sides had slits, which stopped at her mid-thigh.  She wore a black, heavy wool shawl over her kimono to preserve some of her sanity.  With the remaining of her shawl, she covered her head as well, but the shawl did little justice to her body as her kimono did as well.  Sano admitted to himself, he found himself one heck of a woman and whatever made her want to do what she wanted, he would be there to protect her.  

               The woman bent her head, the shawl fell over covering her face more, making her even more mysterious then before.  Some strands of her beautiful silken raven hair fell to the sides of the shawl, blowing slight in the wind.  Her hands tightened her kimono at the side, hiding her creamy, pale flesh from the man's eyes before her.  Something told her she could trust him.  He didn't seem to be like the other men.  He just wanted to help in any way he can.  Yet something in her mind reminded her, that looks could be very deceiving.       

               However she hated the way she was always looking upon as being weak.  Her mother and father told her, if she ever wanted to be anything, it could come true as long as she kept on dreaming.  And that was something she never gave up on.  She will never abjure her own beliefs, for they were very sacred to her.  She believed she could be someone, not someone that can be judged upon as in gender, but as in the things she could or could not do.  She believed that she was someone, not a person who was looked upon as a possession, an object.  As long as any woman could ever feel, could ever do things on her own, what's the contrast between her and a man?  When being compared, a man is stronger physically, and maybe taller then a woman.  But that's all the difference.  A woman is desirable, she's cunning, beautiful, and has lethal uses of seductively when needed.  In basic terminology, both a man and a woman are equal.  

               Sano noticed the mysterious woman didn't make a move.  Instead she held her head low, her hands tightened at the fabric of her kimono, as though she tried to hide some of her sanity from him, and she acted bizarre more with aberration. He accosted the mysterious woman, and with a simple, gentle gesture, he put his left arm firmly on her shoulder.  What he saw next, astonished him.  He saw tears, no more like glittering jewels falling from her precious sapphire eyes.

               "Do you have any idea, what's like to be a woman?" she asked gently, her voice felt like fingertips playing gently across his skin.  Sano nodded his head dumbly, his brown eyes lost in her sapphire eyes.  The only factor that kept him straight were the tears, the sadness her voice held as she continued to talk from her heart.  "Do you have any idea what it's like to be an object, to be considered like property, when you are not?  Just because I'm woman, I'm considered weak, fragile, vulnerable, a sexual item, to adulterate so quickly, like I'm not human.  I went through things no one can ever comprehended.  I went through life one day at a time, and many times before I've considered about committing suicide, after all, what can a girl like me accomplish in such a place like Japan?  But then the war is almost over, and people carry so much grief in their hearts.  Eventually when the war is over, they are going to be looking for someone to put a smile on their faces.  They're going to be looking for entertainment, a way to forget their dreadful past and move on in the future.  I know it sounds abstract to comprehend, but I can give that to them.  I can bring out a side they never knew existed.  To aggregate their happiness, is for me to be aesthetic.  Don't you see?"

               Sano was awed by what he heard.  He rubbed his eyes, to see if the beauty who stood in front of him was real, or just an illusion.  Never before had he ever heard of someone who spoke with such passion, with such dulcet, that no one could ever conquer such divine emotion.        

               It was from that night he saw her differently from the person she looked on the inside, knowing the aesthetic beauty she carried inside.  Everything she said was never said with duplicity.  He helped her from that night.  After two months, the long war ended, and people looked for ways of entertainment, enjoying their newfound freedom.  The mysterious woman as people referred her, as Kaoru Kamiya became known as the best entertainer in Kyoto.  But she didn't stop from there.  Nope, indeed she didn't.  She wanted to be the best of the best, and would not stop until she reach the top of Japan, and only one man can change all that, the man who will decide her faith.

Present

               Sano finished told his story to Kenshin.  He looked into the clear starry night.  The streets of Kyoto were crowded tonight.  Many women were entertaining the man; carriages were by each corner.  Kyoto itself was not only known as heart of entertainment, the heart of Japan, but it was also becoming corrupted.  Many men were drunk, leaving it much easier to the women to easily control them.  Sano gave them a look of sorrow.  It was bad when a woman duped a man to her power, making him look like a jerk, while they looked like a queen.  But they can never out beat Kaoru, for she was the queen of duping men from their very own heels.  

               Kenshin struggled to keep up his strides with Sano.  Since his friend was taller then him by a few inches or maybe more then that, it left Kenshin at a great disadvantage to keep up with his friend.

                Sano stopped for a moment.  "One thing I admired about her, was the fact she never abased herself, as others thought.  Whatever she did, she did it honestly, truthfully, in order to get the good results that she is receiving."

               "What is her name?" Kenshin asked.  He couldn't seem to remember her name clearly.  From his knowledge, what Sano told him, they never really shared intimacy?  Instead they shared a relationship more like friendship.  But Kenshin knew there was something more to the story, there was something that Sano was hiding from him.  Why else did he admonished him to stay away from her?  Something happened, and no matter what, Kenshin was tenacious enough to find out the answer.

               "Her name is Kaoru Kamiya," Sano said, as he absconded in the darkness.


End file.
